thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"Vindictive" (Nature)
“H-h-help me!” The father was choking, blood seeping out of his mouth, he raised his hand out. “Oh my goodness!” Gwen over to the man, “What happened to you?” He could hardly respond, instead only answering with a choke. “E-E-Elliot…” He spoke Elliot’s name with his final breath, as Gwen looked over at the son – he too had died… “Reed!” Erica returned to the hospital after being summoned by Reed. “He’s gone, Erica. I’ve no idea how, but he’s gone!” He was in a panic. “What? How? He was cuffed down!” Erica didn’t understand, but then looked at how one of the cuffs was open, “Wait a minute,” she pulled the key out of the cuff, “Did you release him?” Reed looked startled, “What? No! I’ve no idea how he got… oh, wait, yes I do. I thought I felt something whilst I was looking away…” Erica rolled her eyes at him, “Be more attentive next time! Now come on, we’ve got to find him!” He nodded in agreement as they ran off to find Elliot. Elliot heard his name being called from all over the camp. Gwen was the closest to him, as he hid inside a tent. “Elliot? Elliot!” She called around. “Don’t make a sound,” Elliot whispered to the terrified woman he was holding at gunpoint. Unfortunately for him, Gwen checked inside the tent where he was at. “Go away, Gwen.” Elliot quietly informed her, gesturing to the woman he was holding at gunpoint. “Elliot, stop this,” Gwen put her hands out, “Listen to me, I know you’re upset. That’s absolutely fine. In fact, that’s a given. But this isn’t the way to go about your emotions. Just let the woman go. Look at her! Look at how scared she is!” Elliot shook his head, “I don’t care, Gwen. I’ve just killed a father and his son anyway. Why does it matter if I spare one singe life? She will tell everyone about me, then I’ll have to kill those who don’t even have families.” Gwen now understood Elliot’s rage. “Hold on… Oh, right. I get it now…” He nodded, “That’s right. I remember. There is no dance. I have no daughters. Olivia is dead. If I can’t have my family, no one else can have there’s!” He raised his voice, pressing the rifle even more tightly against the woman. “No Elliot don’t!” Gwen got up, but sat back down again to civilise the situation. “Why aren’t you siding with me?” Elliot asked her, “Your husband. Your daughter. Neither of them are here. Shouldn’t you be on my side?” She shook her head, then nodded, and shook her head again, “No, Elliot… I was on the side that you’re on once. But I got my vengeance. I took down the bastard responsible for my husband’s death. But the difference here is… We don’t know who stabbed Olivia, and we never will I’m afraid. Whoever it is, is likely already dead.” Elliot’s expression turned to anguish. “Then I’m going to kill every last survivor in this camp so it’s just us left. Me, you, Reed, Erica, Tina, Zach, Celeste, Oliv –” He stopped himself in the middle of his point. “Zach, and Celeste.” He rectified his list of names. “Elliot,” Gwen could tell how much he was suffering. “Things don’t have to be this way… Really they don’t. Just let the woman go, and let us talk, Elliot.” He hesitated for several moments, before looking at the pleading look and Gwen’s face, and then at the woman’s terrified expression. He sighed, finally opting to let her go, lowering the rifle. The woman ran out of the tent, leaving Elliot and Gwen to talk. She went over to sit next to him. “I get it, Elliot. You loved Olivia with you heart, and your soul, and your mind. You loved her with everything you could and in any way you could. I was the same with my husband… And I know, believe me, I know,” She put her hand over his heart, “I know it hurts like hell to lose someone you love that much. But these things… They just happen sometimes.” Elliot shook his head in denial, “I’m the last one left, Gwen… We told you about that uprising against the government... All of my comrades are dead. Ryan, Charlie, Lucy, my niece even… And of course, Steven and Olivia are now gone as well… How does that make any sense? Six of us, we were all so close. Now I’m the last one alive… I don’t get it. Every time I think about it all I see is everyone in black and white… Every single person in every single memory is in black and white… I’m the only one in colour. I’m the only one left. How?” Gwen could relate to Elliot, nodding at everything he said, “I know how that feels as well, Elliot. I think back to my past too, and everyone I see is in black and white now… But do you know what else I think about? I think about now. I think about the present. I think about how everyone in our group is alive because you kept them alive. Erica, Tina, Reed, and even Reed’s jawline beard which somehow grew in a matter of days.” She tried to joke around, but Elliot was all out of laughter. “Anyway, the point is… Erica is still in colour. Tina is still in colour. Reed, Zach, Celeste, they’re all in colour Elliot, because of you… Reed’s beard is in colour as well,” Again, she tried to joke, but again Elliot didn’t laugh. “For how long though, Gwen?” There was an awkward silence. “You and I both know that someone else is going to die eventually. First it was Steven, then it was Vincent, then Andy, then Seymour’s group, Fabien, Pierre, Olivia – All of them, they’re all in black and white. People don’t stop dying just because someone else has already died Gwen… You of all people should know that.” Gwen swallowed hard, “Yes, I do know that…” “Elliot! Gwen! You two need to see this!” Erica busted into the tenth. “What? Why? What is it?” Gwen was in a kerfuffle. “Newcomers… Well, I mean, they’re not really newcomers… Look, you’ll understand when you see who it is. Come on! Quickly!” Erica rushed off again, as Elliot and Gwen looked at each other before heading out after her. Elliot and Gwen rushed over to the gate. “Open it up!” Erica instructed one of the guards, who followed through with her command. As the gate opened, Gwen’s face filled with shock and delight – for opposite her now was Annabelle… “A-A…” Gwen simply couldn’t believe it, “Annabelle!” She ran towards the gate, as her daughter looked jovially at her as well, “Mum!” They ran towards each other, jumping into an embrace. Elliot’s expression of concern and understanding dropped into one of disappointment. Reed watched him carefully. “I’m so glad you’re ok,” Gwen told her daughter, her voice muffled as she cried joyfully into her daughter’s shoulder. “You too mum!” They pulled out of the hug, clearing their throats. “Listen, about anything and everything I said,” Gwen began, but her daughter put her finger over her lip, “All is forgiven, mum. Don’t worry. I’m just happy to see you again…” They smiled and hugged each other a second time. Erica looked just as disappointed as Elliot. Tina noticed her expression, I know what you’re thinking, Erica. I’m sorry,” Tina said. “Why couldn’t it have just been my daughter?” Erica expressed her views, “Just this once. Why did It have to be someone else’s?” “So, how is everyone?” Annabelle enthusiastically asked, as Gwen stepped aside. “Reed? My goodness! Look at your beard!” She made a remark similar to her mother’s. “Good to see you again my friend,” Reed walked over to her and shook her hand. Annabelle looked to her right, “Tina! And… Erica…” Her happy expression turned into remorse and fear. “What?” Erica squinted at her, slightly alarmed by her expression. Annabelle walked up to her slowly, “I found Keith, Erica…” She saved the best part for last however, “He’s with Cora!” Annabelle looked delighted again, as Erica breathed sighs of relief, tears of joy forming in her eyes. Elliot noticed Erica’s relief, looking even more disappointed than he already was. Annabelle now turned to face Zach and Celeste. “Zach? My goodness, it hasn’t even been that long and… Crikey, just look at how much you’ve grown!” She referred to his height, but also his facial structure. “Celeste! Bonjour Madame!” ''They shook hands, as Celeste shock her with an English response, “Well met again, my dear Annabelle. How lovely it is to see you.” She nodded out of impressment, “Remarkable! Fantastic English, ''my dear Celeste!” Now however, the most difficult part came about. Annabelle turned around to face Elliot, noticing a look of sheer disappointment and heartbreak on his face. She walked over to him in long and slow strides. “Elliot?” She knew something wasn’t right straight away. She looked around, quickly surveying the area. “Where’s Olivia? And that French guy, Pierre?” Elliot’s eyes went droopy, “Pierre was executed.” He blankly responded. A few seconds passed before Annabelle realised he wasn’t continuing his answer, “And Olivia? Where is she?” Elliot stared at her, not saying a word. Annabelle turned around to look at Gwen, “Mum?” She inquisitively looked at her, as Gwen looked down, shaking her head. Annabelle’s eyes widened with sorrow as she turned back around. “Elliot… I… Wow. I’m so sorry,” Annabelle was just as shocked. “She was truly amazing that woman… There’s so much I would’ve loved to talk to her about. Elliot, you have my eternal condolences and my deepest sympathies… That’s just, wow…” Annabelle too was struggling to get her head around it. Erica coughed to get the attention back on her, “Not to interrupt this emotional moment or anything, but… I would like to know where my daughter is, and why she isn’t with you. On top of that, I’d like to know who that man there is,” Erica nodded to Tobin who had his shotgun lowered. “Is there some indoor place which we can talk perhaps? Away from any people who may live here?” Annabelle looked to everyone. “The trailer,” Elliot spoke up, pointing to his trailer. “Go in there. Whatever you need to tell her, you can tell it to her in there. No one will go in.” The tone and the way in which Elliot was speaking made it clear to Annabelle just how much the loss of Olivia had affected him. “Alright… Thank you Elliot. And of course, I’m very sorry for your loss…” She put her hand on his shoulder momentarily, before departing towards the trailer. Erica and Tina followed her as Reed watched them. “Reed,” Gwen nodded to him, “Go with them. You know, just in case…” Gwen had anticipated bad news about Keith and Cora, therefore believed Reed could be used to maintain a civil atmosphere. He nodded, and headed towards the trailer as well. Gwen approached Elliot, “So, do you want to continue our little discussion? I’m sure that tent is still available…”